Tout est aube
by Azilia07
Summary: //La petite sirène// Triptyque sur la vision du Prince, de la Princesse et de la Sirène de la fin d'un conte et de ses conséquences.


Personnages / Pairing :

Le Prince / la Princesse, la Sirène  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le conte sont la propriété d'Andersen.  
**Prompt** : La petite sirène, het. Le POV du Prince (après la disparition de sa protégée, voire pendant ^^)  
**Note** : C'est ma première tentative dans ce fandom. J'ai inventé le caractère de la Princesse qui de, passif dans le conte, obtient du dialogue dans ma fic. J'ai tâché de rester fidèle à l'oeuvre, même en ce qui concerne l'aspect religieux.

**Précision : **Seul le premier chapitre répond véritablement au prompt. J'ai eu l'idée d'en faire un triptyque, bien après, en montrant les points de vues des deux autres personnages sur la disparition et ses conséquences de la sirène.

* * *

**1. Le Prince  
**  
La mer est bordée d'or sous la lumière de l'aurore comme la coiffe virginale de celle que j'avais épousée hier soir. Cela semblait si lointain comme événement, pourtant les chants et les tambours résonnaient encore au fin fond de mon esprit. Chacun avait profité de la fête. Je revoyais les sourires rayonnants sur les dizaines de visage qui m'avaient entouré : membres de l'équipage, membres de ma famille, de celle de mon épouse. Toutefois le sourire qui me revint le plus en mémoire fut celui de ma petite muette. Petite poupée sans voix que je chérissais bien plus que n'importe qui. La veille même, alors que tous s'étaient retirés pour nous laisser profiter de notre nuit de noce à moi et mon épouse, je n'avais put m'empêcher de lui parler de ma petite protégée, de sa ressemblance frappante avec elle et comment j'avais cru que ma sauveuse et la muette n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle avait alors ri, d'un rire clair qui sonnait comme une mer calme et apaisée.

- Si vous continuez à parler de votre amie avec tant de ferveur, je vais finir par croire que vous la préférez à moi !

Nulle jalousie n'avait flotté dans ses paroles; elle m'avait même assurée qu'elle et ma protégée seraient les meilleures amies du monde, confidentes de mes soucis et de mon cœur. Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens et prometteuses d'un doux avenir pour nous trois, nous nous étions assoupis.

Éveillé je fixe le pan de mer qui s'offre à moi par l'ouverture de la tente. La princesse sort du sommeil à son tour, aussi fraîche que l'air qui se glisse jusqu'à nous et nous frôle de ses doigts froids. Elle me somme de me dépêcher de me lever, voulant voir ma protégée à tout prix. Inutile de me pousser davantage; si je n'étais pas marié cela ferait longtemps que je serais parti à sa recherche. A peine sommes-nous sorti de la tente que les invités encore présents se précipitent vers nous. De nouveaux cadeaux viennent emplir nos bras, des formules de bonheur et de prospérité emplissent nos oreilles. Je dois faire preuve de tous les trésors de mon éducation -paroles de miel et visage affable- pour nous tirer de cette masse grouillante. J'avais oublié que ce mariage est avant tout une alliance entre deux États et que les nobles n'attendent que le moment où ils pourront en tirer parti.

La mer demeure toujours aussi calme, comme si la fête de la veille l'avait assoupi et qu'elle s'en remettait difficilement. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'équipage qui nous salue à grands renforts de voix. J'aime ces loups de mers; leurs histoires m'ont toujours fait rêver. Combien de fois ai-je tant rêvé de voir une sirène, une de ces créatures dont on disait plus belle qu'une humaine mais ô combien inaccessible. Dans ma grande naïveté j'avais cru que celle qui m'avait sauvé était une créature de la mer, et qu'elle s'était dissoute dans les eaux avant que je n'ai pu la saisir. J'en fis part à mon épouse qui ne put cacher son hilarité, s'amusant de mon imagination qu'elle trouvait très fertile.

- Mais où est donc votre protégée ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de rejeter les mèches fugaces que le vent marin renvoyait sur son visage. Vous en parlez en termes si élogieux que j'ai peur de me retrouver face à une déesse, et de mourir à ses pieds, foudroyée par sa beauté.

Où était-elle ? Voilà une question auquel je voulais trouver la réponse. Je me mis à questionner les marins et jusqu'au capitaine. Aucun n'avait vu ma protégée ce matin malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous debout depuis l'aurore. Aucun ne l'avait plus aperçu depuis la fin de la cérémonie. L'un d'eux m'indiqua qu'elle s'était dirigée vers la proue du navire juste après que nous soyons partis vers notre tente. Certain de la retrouver là-bas, je m'y rends. Personne. Pas même une trace de son passage ne flotte dans l'air. Je retourne sur le pont, fouille les moindres recoins. Mon épouse m'aide, questionnant sans relâche les autres membres du bateau. Il est impossible qu'elle se trouve ailleurs. Nous sommes éloignés de toute terre, sauter du bateau reviendrait à se noyer.

Un éclat transparaît sur l'onde. Je me penche sur le bastingage, tentant de saisir les contours de cette lumière. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à distinguer clairement l'objet, mais pourtant je suis certain qu'il appartient à ma petite muette. Ne serait-ce pas le voile que je lui ai offert, ce voile blanc que porte les demoiselles d'honneur ? L'envie de sauter à la mer pour vérifier mon doute par moi-même me caresse. Mais la raison me revint; mes mains se serrèrent sur le bastingage. La peur, la peur me prit comme ce soir de tempête où je cru disparaître à jamais. Ma petite muette serait-elle tombée dans cette eau si limpide ? Il me faut m'en assurer. D'une voix étranglée j'appelle les marins, leur ordonne de décrocher une barque et de chercher un signe de vie de ma protégée. Je ne les regarde plus, les entendant simplement m'obéir, et je fixe mon regard sur cet éclat brillant.

Une brise caresse mon front, comme un tendre baiser que l'on dépose. Je repense à ce jour où je l'ai vu, craintive et émerveillé comme un enfant qui vient de naître. Elle ne portait rien sur elle, hormis la blanche écume comme si elle sortait de l'onde et venait de prendre forme humaine. La mer m'avait offert en elle le plus beau des cadeaux : une amie chère à mon cœur, une confidente de tous les instants dont la danse et les gestes m'apaisaient. Elle était bien plus proche de moi que n'importe quelle sœur. La mer venait-elle de me reprendre ce doux cadeau qu'elle m'avait offert ? Que devais-je en déduire ?

Je sens la main de mon épouse sur la mienne, mais ne voit que la barque qui revient lentement de son inspection. De ma muette, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pas même un bijou. De l'éclat ils m'en donnèrent la raison. Il venait d'un couteau qui flottait sur l'onde, et qu'ils m'avaient ramené. La lame était mouchetée de sang. Le couteau tomba de mes mains tremblantes. Du sang, un couteau... Ma muette se serait-elle donné la mort avant de sombrer dans les flots ? Terrifié, acculé, je criais, criais le nom que je lui avais donné. Je l'implorais, implorais Dieu et son cortège d'anges de me la ramener. Ma muette, mon amie, ma protégée, ma sœur... Mon bonheur t'était-il si écrasant pour que tu rejoignes tes consœurs les anges ?

* * *

**2. La Princesse**Je relève mes jupons pour courir plus vite, peu habituée à me mouvoir sur un navire. J'ai toujours connu la terre ferme. Mes seules approches de la mer consistaient en des sorties sur la plage près du couvent où j'étais parti me quérir à Dieu afin d'être une épouse et mère exemplaire. J'ai toujours associé la mer aux rires, aux sorties en famille, aux heures de repos au couvent où, avec les sœurs, nous devisions gaiement tout en dégustant des oranges. Mais jamais, jamais encore je n'étais monté sur un bateau avant le jour de mon mariage. C'était une expérience grisante que de se sentir transporté par un élément liquide, de quitter la terre et de ne voir autour de soi que le ciel. Tout ceci avait rendu mon mariage digne d'un de ses contes que nous lisions en cachette au couvent de peur que la mère supérieure nous l'enlève pour atteinte à la morale.

Toutefois la féerie semble s'être envolée avec le soleil ce matin. Mon époux sillonne le navire avec inquiétude, cherchant sa fidèle amie. Je me sens si inutile, incapable de l'aider car ne l'ayant jamais vu par moi-même. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître tant l'éloge qu'il m'en a fait la rend chère à mon cœur, autant qu'elle l'est déjà au sien. Je me lance avec lui pour questionner les membres de l'équipage. Je me sens effrayée par ces hommes rudes, dont la peau tannée par le soleil et les intempéries ressemble à du cuir. Il émane d'eux une odeur d'iode et d'alcool. Moi qui suis tant habituée aux fragrances délicates je n'arrive pas à apprécier ce genre de parfums.

Je m'arme de courage, me disant que j'accomplis là mon devoir d'épouse que d'aider mon mari. M'approchant d'un marin occupée à vérifier les cordages, je m'incline devant lui. Même s'il n'est pas de la noblesse, je me dois de respecter les usages.

- Bien le bonjour monsieur. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger...

Le regard de l'homme m'ôte la parole. Regard insondable, qui a vu bon nombre de merveilles; yeux enfoncés dans la chair endurcie par le sel et le vent. Son aspect m'effraye, je dois l'avouer, et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Le marin penche la tête en un salut nullement moqueur : on y décèle tout le respect qu'un homme du peuple peut avoir pour ses maîtres. Alors que cet homme pourrait être mon père.

- N'ayez donc pas peur, madame. Que cherchez-vous ?

Quelle délicatesse dans cet être si imposant. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon mari apprécie tant les gens de la mer. Faisant taire mon coeur encore palpitant de frayeur, j'explique que moi et mon mari cherchons son ami, la petite muette. Mon interlocuteur ne peut que secouer la tête, s'excusant de ne pas être d'un grand secours. Je le remercie, non en simple formule de politesse mais du fond de coeur, et part reposer la même question aux autres membres de l'équipage. Les réponses demeurent négatives, les regards se baissent, des murmures se font entendre : " Pauvre petite sans elle le prince n'aurait pas retrouvé le sourire que lui avait ôté la tempête ". Sur le bateau pèse le lourd tribut du deuil que je rejette, certaine que la douce amie est cachée quelque part.

Délicieux et dérisoire espoir. J'entends le prince ordonner aux marins d'aller voir – je ne saisis pas tous ces propos, emportés par le vent qui se lève – quelque chose dans les vagues. Serait-ce enfin l'enfant retrouvée ? Comme la fidèle épouse que je me dois d'être, et que je suis, je m'approche du prince, et regarde avec lui la barque voguer jusqu'à la lueur. Nos épaules se touchent, nos mains se serrent mais je sens l'esprit de mon époux loin de moi, perdu dans les couleurs de l'océan.

Le vent me frôle le front, ses mains invisibles caressent mes joues. Quelle sensation apaisante comparée à l'attente qui nous broie le coeur à tous ! La barque revient enfin, porteuse de nouvelles que nous sentons funestes. Le prince s'arrache de mon étreinte. Son regard, son attitude, tout plaide un état proche de la folie. Je ne puis me résoudre à le laisser faire face à la nouvelle seul. Dans ses mains j'entrevois un couteau à la lame couverte de sang. Seigneur, auriez-vous donc laissé cette femme quitter ce monde ? Reste de mon temps passé au couvent, je fais le signe de croix, demandant à la grâce de nous épargner, nous tous, équipage de ce navire.

Vint alors le cri qui me déchira le coeur et me fit tomber à genoux auprès de mon époux. Oh le hurlement d'amour qui sortit du corps de cet homme ! Mon âme ne peut que compatir à ce drame, à cette perte que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer. Dans la douleur de l'instant je crois entendre les créatures de l'océan mêler leurs larmes aux nôtres, faisaient le deuil d'une âme qui ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Le souvenir de la muette ne quitta jamais son époux. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, sachant que ce n'était pas le souvenir d'une amante, mais celui d'une amie. Nous-mêmes, je le sens, nous nous serions entendus comme deux soeurs. En mémoire de cet enfant, j'ai donné à ma fille le nom d'Océane. Ainsi nous n'oublierons pas cette créature si douce que l'océan a apporté et reprit, comme si elle était sienne.

* * *

**3. La Sirène**

Qu'ils forment un beau couple. La jalousie et la colère que m'avait provoqué l'annonce du mariage m'ont quitté, au moment même où je les voyais pleurer sur mon sort. Cette femme mérite mon prince : son coeur est bon. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes, je le sens, nous nous serions aimés. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir pris la place que je convoitais; comment pourrait-on reprocher quoi que ce soit à une telle âme si pure ? Le jour où nous nous retrouverons ensemble au royaume de Dieu, je sais que je lui baiserais les mains et lui demanderait d'être mon amie.

Mais avant que ce jour n'arrive, il me faut accomplir une quête : celle de répandre le bien chez les hommes, et toutes créatures de la terre. Devenue fille de l'air, je me glisse dans les mansardes, les palais, essayant d'y faire fleurir les sourires et d'allumer les lueurs d'espoir. Parfois mes efforts sont vains tant le malheur s'est accroché à une âme, et je ne peux que pleurer et prier qu'une autre de mes compagnes puisse vaincre là où je n'ai pu qu'observer.

Un de ces soirs paisibles où les rêves sont à portée des mains humaines, je fus attirée par une brillante lueur, chaude et reposante. Elle provenait d'une fenêtre d'un riche palais, construit près de l'océan. Je reconnus les flots tant aimés, dans lesquels reposent des palais de nacre et de corail. L'image de mon jardin me revint en mémoire. Le saule pleureur continuait-il d'abriter sous son ombre fraîche la statue de mon cher prince ? Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas le constater par moi-même, ni rendre visite à mes soeurs qui devaient continuer à porter mon deuil, à moins qu'elles-mêmes ne soient devenues écumes. La nostalgie me tira des larmes que les humains devaient prendre pour des étoiles filantes.

Arrachant mon regard de l'océan, je m'avançais vers ce palais étrangement familier. Mes pieds se posèrent sur le balcon; personne ne pouvait me voir, pourtant je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, baissant les épaules, n'osant rompre l'harmonie des lieux. Il y régnait une sérénité que je n'avais nullement connu durant mes nombreuses visites auprès des humains. C'était une chambre d'enfant, occupée par sa propriétaire qui jouait avec une poupée. Une poupée sans bouche, dont les yeux dévoraient son visage, fixant un regard presque vivant sur sa petite maîtresse. Quel jouet étrange. L'enfant était sage, caressant sa poupée comme si elle était vivante et qu'elle était sa petite fille. Son visage, son regard... Il me rappelait quelqu'un dont l'apparence ne voulait pas se dessiner dans mon esprit, mais avait un lien avec mon ancienne existence.

Dans ce cocon de douceur entra une femme que je sentais être la mère de la petite. Mon souffle se serait coupé, si j'en avais encore un. L'épouse de mon prince ! Elle était encore plus majestueuse que le jour de son mariage, où j'avais tenu sa traîne. Elle resplendissait. Si je ne l'avais reconnu, je l'aurais prise pour un ange. Avec des gestes délicats, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'amena se coucher, posant sa poupée à ses côtés sur l'oreiller.

- Dors, dors ma petiteOcéane, souffla la princesse d'une voix douce, posant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

Instantanément, la petite fille baissa les paupières, et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant la meilleure position pour sombrer dans les rêves. De ses doigts blancs, la princesse caressa les cheveux de la poupée.

- Continuez à la protéger, mon amie. Belle muette de la mer.

Je ne pus que sourire. Ainsi personne ne m'avait oublié dans ce palais, pas même cette femme qui me confiait son enfant, l'enfant de mon prince. Je m'approchais pour la remercier, d'un simple baiser de reconnaissance, mais elle était déjà sortie. Je la suivis, voulant, espérant voir mon prince tant que j'en avais la possibilité. Bien sûr il ne me verrait pas, personne ne le pouvait, mais durant quelques instants je pourrais le voir et qui sait, peut-être poser mes lèvres sur son visage qu'il prendrait pour un souffle de vent.

Je devine son profil sous le faible éclairage de la bougie posée sur son bureau. La princesse se glisse dans son dos, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Tableau charmant. Que ne puis-je faire de même, sentir mon corps contre le sien, son souffle sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur... Un souffle glacé traverse mon corps d'éther. Je ne puis rester davantage. Quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire dans le monde, et je dois m'y rendre pour panser les plaies qui viennent de s'ouvrir. Mon devoir passe avant mon simple plaisir. Je sais que peut-être je ne reverrais plus jamais mon prince : mon temps n'est pas égale au sien. A notre prochaine rencontre peut-être sera-t-il à l'aube de sa vie, devenu grand-père. Ou peut-être ne serait-il plus là, tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne puis l'embrasser. Des victimes m'appellent, demandant un baume que moi seul peut apporter.

Lentement je ressort de ce palais, ne pouvant m'empêcher de repasser devant la fenêtre de la chambre de l'enfant. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, serrant la poupée à mon effigie dans ses bras. Merci douce enfant ! Grâce à toi un an vient de s'ôter du temps qui me reste à passer sur terre. Puisse-tu, toi et tes descendants, rendre ma peine plus douce.


End file.
